U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,731; 3,877,922; 3,873,597; 3,644,380; 3,833,743; and 3,929,858 (which are hereby incorporated by reference) disclose 2-bromo-2-bromomethylglutaronitrile and its use as an antibacterial, antifungal, and algicidal agent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,378; 3,300,375; and 3,524,871 (which are hereby incorporated by reference) disclose methylene bis(thiocyanate).
Both 2-bromo-2-bromomethylglutaronitrile and methylene bis(thiocyanate) are known individually as antimicrobial agents. The unexpected finding of the instant invention is that they are synergistic in combination as antimicrobial agents.